Let's Give Them Something to Talk About
by Vevay
Summary: Nel and Abel fight over who gets a hotel room. Post game.
1. Chapter 1

A little idea that played around in my head for a while until it just had to come out... at an inconvenient time, of course. I'm cursed to never get enough sleep.  
Thanks to shadowneko003 for the kind of review I was just wishing I could get. My major involves the art department. I can take advise and criticism. I always forget about Nel's name. The spacing was just a result of not proofreading before posting. I guess it got lost between text edit and I'll remember that now. 

It had been one full year since the peace treaty between Ariglyph and Aquaria had been officially signed. To celebrate, the town of Peterney threw a huge week long festival for everyone in both countries. The Queen was staying in the home of the noble families, but given the great number of people, not everyone could stay. The inn had promised Nel that there would always be a room for her, so she she decided to see if they kept to that promise even now. Sure enough, she had no problem getting a room.

Albel did not understand why he had to attend a ridiculous festival, but he grudgingly followed his orders. He was not, however, ordered to stay with the King, the other noblemen, or the soldiers. That damn inn was giving him a room whether they liked it or not. He'd make one of the occupants disappear if he had to do so.

He marched past the apologetic sign that declared no rooms were available and straight to the desk.  
"Room." he wasted no words.

"I.. I'm sorry sir, we"

"I want a room." Using his claw in a grand gesture, he dragged the book containing the names of the patrons across the desk. With a slight smile-like look, he noticed one name he'd be happy to get rid of.

"Zelpher"

He grabbed the pen and marked out her name to put his instead.

"Key." he demanded.

The poor girl scrambled to get it. She figured Nel could handle him later. She wasn't about to make him mad.

He took the key and strolled down the hall.

Two hours later, Nel returned. The girl had meant to warn her, but had gone on break. Nel walked to her room, clueless of who was waiting inside it.

She walked into the room and realized right away that something was wrong. She didn't even get to shutting the door.

"Nox"

"Zelpher"

"What are you doing in my room"

"I decided I wanted this one for myself"

Exasperated, she heard herself ask why. She had meant it as a question to herself as to why was this happening to her, but he answered.

"I like the view"

Ridiculous, she thought.

"Better than the other rooms here"

"Yes"

"There is only two views in this inn. The street and the other street"

"I like this view of the other street"

"Get out of my room"

"This is my room, Zelpher. You go stay with one of your little runeology maggots"

"There is no where else to stay and this is my room"

She was beginning to get very mad now and it only amused Albel.

"I'm staying"

"That's it" Without thinking, she rushed across the room, flipping over the table, and diving at him with only her hands as weapons. It had been a long trip on a long day. Albel felt the rush of a fight fill him and he knew this would be very satisfying. After dealing with those foolish nobleman and idiot soldiers for the past week, he was ready for a good fight. leaving his katana sheathed, he stood to meet her attack. The scuffle ended up taking place on the bed. After about fifteen minutes, Nell had pinned Albel. Then, slowly she felt like she was being watched. She sat up and looked over her shoulder to the door.

The desk girl had returned from her break and had gone to check on Nel. She arrived just as Nel had pinned Albel and was now standing awkwardly at the door. Nell quickly realized what it must have looked like from the door, but before she could tell her it wasn't what it looked like, the girl ran.  
Albel took this opportunity to throw her in the floor. Grudgingly, Nell pulled the covers off the bed and curled up on the floor. It was late. She was tired. She would just deal with him tomorrow. Surprisingly, he rolled over and went to sleep himself.

9/5/07


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's been a while, but school kicked my butt this semester. As it was, I about killed myself with lack of sleep due to all the projects I was constantly being assigned. But school is out now until mid January, so hopefully, I can do a few more chapters before school robs me of a life again. I hope this chapter is enjoyed.

* * *

Nel was an experienced soldier. Sleeping on the hard wooden floor was nothing to her. The only thing that hurt the next morning was her pride and it was throbbing. 

"How could I let him win so easily? How could I let him win?" she ranted internally as she stormed through the inn and streets. People scattered before her.

She had not been able to take her frustration out at Albel because he had somehow woken before her and left without her waking. That pissed her off even more and he'd make sure and taunt her about it too.

Day one of the festival consisted mostly of an extravagant parade. It began with dancers and performers from both countries. This part of the parade lasted nearly two hours, but was organized to provide variety. There were bright colorful costumes and amazing tricks at times and softer daintier moments in between.

Next came the food merchants and bakers. Food was given to everyone, paid for by the King and Queen, and water from the great river in Aquaria.

Young performers came next, followed by representatives from the various guilds. After this, those of noble lines rode through on their finest horses. It was decided that dragons were too large to fit in the street. Finally, the soldiers and the royal guards marched through, announcing the arrival of the King of Airyglyph and the Queen of Aquaria.

* * *

Nel was a virtual whirlwind through the preparations. She had not seen Albel yet, but she hoped she'd get her chance before the parade started. 

"If I have to stand next to that-"

"Nel!" Farleen's voice pierced the crowed, but went unheard by Nel.

"-through the entire-"

"Nel!" Tynave's voice didn't even get through to her.

"-parade, I'm going to-"

"NEL!"

The combination of Farleen, Tynave, and Clair did get her attention.

"What?" she snapped. Farleen and Tynave backed up, but Clair stood still, with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked in her soft manner. It calmed Nel for a moment.

"Yes, or at least I will be. It's just seeing that Albel again just makes me want to... to..."

"Jump on top of him?" a voice from the crowd muttered.

"WHO SAID THAT!?!" Nel demanded.

Just as she was about to tear the crowd apart and begin an interrogation, the announcement came that it was time for them to go.

Shaking with the fury that had built up through the day, Nel reluctantly followed the Queen to the float.

* * *

The King and Queen had a specially built device to carry them. Fayt had called it a float when Nel had described it to him. It didn't actually float, but the people of Elicoor had happily borrowed the term. The King and Queen would sit beside each other along with their most trusted people. For the Queen, that was Nel and Clair. For the King, it was Albel and Woltar. 

"Sleep well, Zelpher?"

His voice sent a heat wave of anger through her every nerve and she did not even try to hold back the flames from her eyes.

"Fine, thank you, and I am certain that I will sleep even better tonight."

"Do you realllly think so?" he taunted her.

"I know it." she said moving threateningly closer.

"Nel?" "Albel?"

Their respective royalties regained their attention.

"Yes ma'am?" "What?"

Before the King or Queen could find exactly what to say to either of them, the float began to move. Nel and Albel moved to the side and began their jobs of scanning the crowd. They very deliberately avoided the gaze of the other through the parade and the tour of the city afterward. They came face to face again at the end of the day when the King and Queen bid their farewells. Their looks were clear to each other. They both intended to win. At this point, there could have been another room open and it wouldn't have mattered.

* * *

Albel paced furiously as the King went over the plans for the next day at the home he was staying at on the south side of town. 

On the north side of town, Nel felt like a thousand tiny mosquitoes were biting her as she stood still and listened to the Queen.

After what seemed like an eternity to each of them, they were dismissed.

Albel stalked out of the building.

Nel gave a quick bow and farewell and rushed out the door.

"Woltar? Do you know what is wrong with Albel today?" the King questioned.

"No, sir. I only know that he was acting normal until meeting Miss Zelpher."

"Clair? What is wrong with Nel?"

"I'm not sure your majesty. The presences of Albel Nox seems to have... affected her."

"Yes, indeed."

Albel and Nel met in the central plaza and increased their speed. As they neared each other and the arch to the street where the inn was, Albel gave Nel a great shove. She fell into a merchant's cart. Albel took the lead.

The girl that had worked the previous night warned her that there was something going on between Albel Nox and Nel Zelpher, but the girl at the desk this night was still not prepared to see Albel burst through the inn door and tear down the hall with Nel at his heels. Nel kicked him in the back of the knee and darted into the room as he stumbled.

The desk girl simply stared as he regained his balance, stopped the door from slamming shut, and practically flew into the room. He attempted to slam the door behind him, but it bounced back open from the force.

* * *

Nel had flung herself onto the bed and was holding steadfast to it. 

"Give it up, Nox! I won!"

"I don't think so, Zelpher." he challenged.

In the ensuing fight, Albel did manage to pin her down, but was distracted much like she had been the previous night.

* * *

The desk girl fretted over what to do about the noise they were making for quite some time. There were other guests! It was her job to keep the customers satisfied. Reluctantly, she moved as quietly as she could down the hall. She had decided that maybe if she just shut the door, the problem would be fixed. When she saw Albel straddling Nel, both with skirts in very suspicious positions, she unintentionally slammed the door shut and ran back down the hall. 

Back in the room, Nel blushed crimson and Albel froze half way between holding her down and chasing after the girl. He seemed entirely unsure of what to do for once. Nel took advantage of the moment and raised one of her legs in a way that became very painful to Albel. She, then, pushed him off the bed and threw a blanket over his head.

She would pay for that, he decided, but in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten or died, so here's the next chapter. I hope someone out there enjoys it.

Chapter 3

* * *

Albel woke when Nel sat up the next morning. He lay very still to make her think he was still asleep. She was about to pay for the previous night. He was expecting her to try to sneak out and that was when he would ambush her. That's not what she did. She jumped out of bed directly onto his stomach. He halfway doubled over as she continued through the room.

"We're late!" she shouted as she scrambled to gather her stuff that had been thrown carelessly the night before. He looked up towards the window and sure enough the sun was much higher than it should have been. He quickly joined her and raced to the festival.

The second and third day of the festival was for friendly contest. There were cooking contest, singing contest, and various other skills both creative and practical. Of course, Nel and Albel entered the fighting contest. Given their renown for their fighting ability, the two would not face challengers until the finals on the second day.

Albel spend the first day watching the fighting competition and ridiculing the contestants. Nell accompanied the Queen to various contests.

As evening drew near, the two once again found themselves anxiously awaiting their dismissal. Unfortunately for them, both monarchs wanted to talk to them individually.

"Albel. I need to discuss some rumors I have been hearing involving you and Miss Zelpher."

With no response from Albel, the King continued.

"It is very important that Romeria and I be aware of any feud or… romance between the two of you."

"Romance! Bah! A fight over a room and nothing more. Where have you heard such rubbish?"

"It just seems that you and Miss Zelpher have been caught in a compromising position twice in the two days we have been here."

"Those wenches at the inn! I shall have to teach then to mind their own business."

"Albel, we are here in celebration of peace. It would not be good to cause a violent commotion."

"Fine. I'll speak to them calmly."

"Albel…" the king knew there was nothing he could say to persuade Albel to leave the girl alone. He considered telling Albel to stay with him, but knew it would be better to let things go their course.

"… you're dismissed."

Across town, Nell was having a similar discussion.

"Your majesty, it is simply a quarrel over a room."

"The rumor is that two young ladies have separately found you and Albel in very compromising positions."

Nel turned slightly red, though the queen wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or anger. It seemed,

perhaps, a bit of both.

"I'll need to have a talk with them. Actually, I had better get to them before Albel does! May I be dismissed, ma'am?

"Yes." Aquaria wished to say more, but was not sure what there was to say.

Nel ran to the inn, but could tell from the open door she was to late. Rushing inside she saw Albel had the girl backed against the wall. He wasn't touching her, but he was very close and speaking very softly. The girl only seemed more frightened by this side of Albel.

Nel thought that she would be too.

"Albel! Back off the girl!"

"She's been spreading lies about us, you know. Don't you care about your honor?"

Nell thought a moment.

"Right now, I care about getting some sleep before kicking your butt tomorrow. I'm going to MY room."

With that, Nel turned and walked toward the room. Albel

watched her for a second. Then, he turned to the girl quickly.

"Just start keeping your mouth shut about things you know nothing about."

He darted off after her and she was ready for him on the other side of that door.

8/5/08


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. It has been a while since I last updated. I would promise to do better, but I know how I am. I'll just say for the umpteenth time that I will try. I know my chapter are short, but I hope this provides a couple minutes of entertainment.

* * *

Albel had been prepared for a physical attack the moment he stepped through the door, so he was caught off guard with a particularly strong round of Ice Daggers. He hadn't expected her to use Runeology indoors. It did not manage to freeze him however, so he was hardly slowed down when she came at him.

She had intended to kick him back out the door, but he countered. He made sure to stay close to her at all times so she would not have time to conjure a spell.

About fifteen minutes into the fight, Albel, still near the door, hit Nel flying into a chair. As she got up and he rush towards her, she grabbed the chair and swung it at him. Because the chair landed on her right side, she swung from there, but quickly realized it would only hit his claw and do no good. She tried to aim higher to his head, but he blocked with the claw and broke the chair leg.

She tossed the chair aside and proceeded with a quick flurry of attacks.

The girl at the desk did not know what to do. Tonight was worse than the previous two nights and customers were coming out of their rooms. They didn't dare to walk past that room and neither did the desk girl. She couldn't even summon the courage to go shut the door this time. She just looked apologetically at the customers down the hallway and hoped it would end soon.

No one in the inn slept well that night. Not a person at the inn dared to interrupt them. Without an interruption, neither was willing to stop no matter how hurt or tired. The only disturbance came after dawn.

"Nel!... Nel!!" Tynnave and Farleen were once again unsuccessful at getting Nel's attention.

"Are you going to answer your little maggot friends or not. Their voices are annoying."

The two began to circle around what was left of the table.

"Are you going to give up?"

"Never. I'll fight you all night!"

"You already have!" Farleen informed them.

They stopped for a moment and blinked, finally noticing the daylight around them.

"Then I'll fight through tonight! You can't stop me!"

"You are both already late for the tournament. You're suppose to be getting ready for the semi finals." Tynave told them.

They both froze in a crouch and looked at each other for a moment. Then, they walked tensely out side by side.

"You just wait, Zelpher, I'm going to humiliate you."

"Oh, you are the one who is going to be humiliated, Nox."

The two women remained behind, staring in shock at the sudden change of the situation before running to catch up.

They caught up to the two warriors in the center of town. They were not speaking, but the tension in the air was so thick that people were turning and watching nervously. Everyone in town had heard of the nightly disturbances at the inn and there were many rumors spreading through town. No one dared whisper about them as the duo stormed past.

When they reached the area set up for the tournament, they split to go to their own warm up areas. Tynave and Farleen hesitated and then followed Nel. Albel was happy to continue to his place alone.

The tournament was down to four. Besides Albel and Nel, there was a Glyphian miner and an Aquarian runeologist left. Nel was set to fight the miner and Albel the runeologist. Because of delays both matches had to take place at the same time.

The tension was high. Both matches were expected to be highly entertaining. People fought over which match to see. There was an Aquarian and a Glyphian in each arena.

Nel ate quickly and tried to keep her energy up by focusing on fighting Albel again.

Albel ate slowly and deliberately, thinking about the way Nel fought. He smiled a wicked smile at the thought of besting her in battle in front of all the people there.

As they walked through the gateway of the two different arenas, they thought not of their current opponents, but of the battle to come. Nothing else mattered.

The possibility of failure did not occur to either.

* * *

1/10/09


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all who reviewed. I know it has been a long time since I updated, but with every review I felt inspired to right a little more. It took some time for the short paragraphs to add up to what I have here. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy. I'll try to right a good conclusion in… oh you know the next year.

Chapter 5

As the four opponents walked into the arenas, the crowd fell silent.

"Welcome everyone to the final rounds of the Fighting Tournament!" the announcer yelled, pausing for the eruption of the crowd.

"To my left, Glyphian Albel Nox will be fighting Aquarian… Farleen! Ladies and gentlemen it seems we have a change in our lineup. It has been found that cheating was involved in the fight for this position, so the slot has gone to Miss Farleen instead… This should prove interesting.

"Now to my right, is none other than the lovely and deadly Nel Zelpher fighting Glyphian Marisello."

Albel looked across the areana at Farleen and huffed, thinking about how easy it would be to defeat her again.

Farleen smiled, knowing Albel was not at his best and she and a true shot at paying him back for what happened at the mines a few years previous.

Nel sized up her opponent for the first time. She didn't think it would be tough to get through him to battle Albel.

Marisello looked at Nell and only hoped to go down with his honor and pride still intact.

"Since everyone is so anxious, let's begin!"

Nel and Marisello charged at each other, while Albel and Farleen began to circle each other.

Nel jumped into the air as she neared her opponent and began a chain attack.

"In the north arena, Nel starts off with a strong aerial attack that knocks back Marisello for a moment, but he quickly counters–"

"–and Farleen makes the first move in the south arena with Firebolt. Albel tries to avoid, but takes the hit–"

"–Marisello gets a good hit on Nel, but she is on her feet with remarkable speed and backs up to cast Ice Daggers –"

"–Boy, folks you really need to two announcers to keep up with the pace of these fights! Oh! Farleen seems injured after a quick attack from Albel. Somehow she has backed up and had time for a healing spell! Is Albel slowing down? … I hope he didn't hear that…"

"On the other side, Nel just barely completed a healing spell before Marisello landed another strong attack. It seems these fights may be close after all!"

"Albel uses Double Slash but somehow Farleen gets out of it's way! Abel missed! … I really hope he can't hear me…"

"Nel is knocked down and appears hurt! She jumps to her feet and narrowly dodges another attack. She seems to be only on the defense now. Could she actually lose!? … Why couldn't someone else do this? I'm going to have to go into hiding after this…"

"Oh! Farleen attacks, though Albel counters, but he also misses! Now Farleen unleashes a fury of attacks and manages to land every one! There is a real fire in this girl today!"

"And now… no, over there!... wait, Nel has… Farleen… no… My goodness folks, what we have seen today is historic! Both Nel Zelpher and Albel Nox have been defeated in one on one battle and at the same time! What! An! Upset!!! Can you believe it folks?! The final battle of the fighting tournament will be between Farleen and Marisello! Congratulations! I'll see you all at the finals in a few hours!"

Clair and Tynavve ran out to Nel and took her back to the warm up area to heal her wounds.

"I… lost?" Nel muttered as she awoke.

"I won!!!" Farleen came bouncing in to be healed herself. "Oh, sorry ma'am."

Woltar was the only person there when Albel woke. No one else was brave enough, but Albel just moaned and growled at anything that seemed to be looking at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Nell muttered. "I just want to go to bed."

The other people in the area exchanged glances, but said nothing under the glares of Nel's three friends. Nel still felt very weak and it showed as she dragged herself back to the main streets of Peterny.

Not even Woltar said anything to Albel as the dark warrior slowly made his way out the arena area.

The two soldiers met in the circular center of Peterny. They glared at each other, but even Albel's glare was nothing more than ordinary.

As they walked back to the inn, they took turns shoving each other. Neither had the strength to exert much force, but it didn't take much force to nearly knock each other down. Nel made it through the inn door first, but then she walked into a chair. Albel made it to the room door first, but Nel was right behind him.

They continued to try to push each other away, but both made it to the bed. They both dive/fell onto the bed to claim it and neither had the strength to push the other off, but they tried.

When the girl at the desk returned, she breathed a sigh of relief at the quiet. She assumed that neither fighter would return this night after losing. She smiled, thinking she was right. Then, she noticed the room door was open. She knew it had been closed before she left.

'Which one?' she wondered.

She decided to casually walk by and glance in the room, hoping it would be Nel. She was slightly less scary. As she walked past the doorway, she stopped. She was surprised to not only find them both in the room, but both on the bed, asleep.

Albel slept on the outside, facing Nel with his right hand on her shoulder. He had been griping her shirt, but the girl couldn't tell that after he had relaxed his grip.

Nel faced Albel, one hand extended to his chest. It had been there to push him away, but the girl could not tell that.

She smiled, shut the door quietly and walked away.


End file.
